Hybrid-electric and electric vehicles utilize one or more electric machines to provide propulsion for the vehicle. A variety of electric machine technologies are available for such applications. Permanent magnet machines are a typical choice for vehicle applications. The permanent magnet machine includes a stator and a rotor. The rotor is constructed with permanent magnets. Coils in the stator are energized to create an electromagnetic flux that interacts with electromagnetic flux created by the permanent magnets of the rotor. The interaction of the fluxes causes the rotor to rotate. Due to various motor design characteristics, the interacting electromagnetic fluxes create a torque that is comprised of harmonic components. The torque may be described as a summation of components having different frequencies. This is observed as a ripple or oscillation in the torque. The torque ripple or torque oscillation causes vibration and noise.